


Harkness... E outros contos

by HunterHarkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, Dark Comedy, Fantasy, Future Fic, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterHarkness/pseuds/HunterHarkness
Summary: A cada capitulo contos diferentes em capitulo rápidos para serem lidos de formas diferentes, do horror cósmico ao drama.





	Harkness... E outros contos

Todas as vezes em que Wesley saia de seu trabalho tarde da noite descia as escadas do prédio em que trabalhava para pegar um táxi e ir para casa, já tinha um motorista de confiança que sempre o esperava no mesmo horário, tinham intimidade o suficiente para que Wesley fizesse piadas com ele o chamando de motorista particular, o taxista Lenny claramente dava um sorriso amarelo. Podia se dizer que os dois eram colegas, não eram desconhecidos mas também não eram intimos o suficiente para se considerarem amigos. Naquele dia em questão, Lenny não apareceu obrigando Wesley a pegar uma corrida em outro carro. Entrou em um táxi qualquer e viu através do retrovisor o motorista olhar para ele esperando que indicasse o endereço do destino, Wesley disse e então o taxista começou a tirar o carro do lugar. Nos próximos dez minutos durante o trajeto nenhum dos dois disse qualquer coisa, até que o taxista disse algo.  
— Posso ligar o rádio? - Ele perguntou.  
— Claro, fique à vontade. - respondeu Wesley.  
Wesley reparou no crachá pendurado no porta luvas que indicava o nome Tim, o taxista não havia se apresentado. Wesley gostava de saber o nome das pessoas que dirigiam pra ele.  
Tim ligou o rádio, procurou a estação que queria ouvir e de repente se deparou com uma frase estranha.  
“…Portanto é recomendável que todos fiquem em casa nas próximas vinte e quatro horas e não saiam em hipótese alguma, quem estiver longe é bom buscar um abrigo próximo seja na casa de parentes ou até mesmo dormir em seus empregos, apenas saiam da rua…”  
— O que foi isso? - perguntou Wesley assustado.  
— Não sei, acho que deve ser alguma radionovela, alguém recitando um audiolivro ou algo assim. - respondeu Tim calmamente, parecia estar acostumado a ouvir aquela estação.  
Wesley olhou pela janela do carro e tudo do lado de fora parecia perfeitamente normal, havia pedestres nas calçadas e outros carros em um trânsito bastante denso e movimentado, estavam todos agindo normalmente sem nenhum pânico. Talvez realmente fosse alguém lendo um audiolivro, pensou Wesley. Tim havia mudado de estação, não era possível saber o que foi dito logo após aquela frase que o assustou, porém Wesley havia ficado curioso e a música que estava agora tocando na estação escolhida pelo taxista não o agradava. Após alguns minutos o carro entrou em um túnel que ficava logo abaixo de uma ponte, Wesley ouviu um barulho emitido por seu celular e o retirou do bolso, como já esperava era apenas um aviso de que o seu chip estava sem sinal, não se importou pois era o que sempre acontecia naquela parte do trajeto. A viagem seguiu silenciosa até o destino onde Wesley pagou pela viagem em dinheiro, o motorista agradeceu e seguiu viagem buscando por novos clientes. 

Wesley suspirou fundo entrou no prédio de seu apartamento, e foi em direção às escadas e se deparou com uma enorme faixa de bloqueio dizendo que as escadas estavam com alguns problemas e precisava ser reparada, ele achou isso muito estranho. Quer dizer, seria comum ver um aviso de defeito em um elevador, mas em escadas, isso era novo pra ele.  
De qualquer forma, ele se sentiu aflito. Wesley era um sujeito muito supersticioso, desde que ficou preso em um elevador cerca de cinco anos atrás ele não gostava de utilizar o aparelho por medo de acontecer algo parecido novamente. Naquele dia, ele não teve escolha.  
Ao chegar em seu andar abriu a porta de seu apartamento e começou a retirar toda a sua roupa de trabalho e se preparar para um longo e relaxante banho quente, enquanto estava na ducha se perguntava o que havia acontecido com Lenny. 

Após o banho, Wesley preparou para si uma lasanha de microondas e foi para a sala assistir TV enquanto comia antes de ir dormir e voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte logo cedo, essa era a sua rotina.  
Wesley se lembrou da frase que havia escutado no radio do táxi mais cedo, ele havia realmente ficado curioso para saber do que se tratava, rodou por todos os canais até encontrar um noticiário, se deparou apenas com notícias sobre a economia do país, que não estava em um bom momento.  
Foi até seu quarto e pegou seu laptop, o ligou e digitou no buscador da internet a mesma frase que tinha ouvido no radio, “Portanto é recomendável que todos fiquem em casa nas próximas vinte e quatro horas e não saiam em hipótese alguma, quem estiver longe é bom buscar um abrigo próximo seja na casa de parentes ou até mesmo dormir em seus empregos, apenas saiam da rua”. Ele digitou a frase esperando encontrar de onde vinha este trecho, ao apertar o botão de busca ficou indignado com os dizeres "nenhumresultado encontrado". Desligou o laptop e tratou de ir dormir ainda pensando na frase, por algum motivo ela o intrigava, tinha uma estranha sensação de que aquilo era real mesmo que tudo parecesse tão normal, ficou perdido em seus pensamentos até cair no sono. 

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, notou uma forte tempestade com raios e trovões atingindo a cidade, lamentou ter que trabalhar em um dia tão chuvoso e foi organizar suas coisas seguindo a mesma rotina de sempre, antes de sair de casa o seu telefone fixo tocou, Wesley o atendeu.  
— Alô? - disse ele ao por o telefone no ouvido.  
— Olá, nós estamos oferecendo um desconto para nossos clientes…  
Wesley desligou antes que completasse a frase, era apenas uma estúpida mensagem eletrônica.

Pegou um taxi novamente para ir ao trabalho, e para sua surpresa lá estava o mesmo motorista da noite anterior, Tim era novamente o seu taxista.  
— Nao esperava encontrá-lo novamente tão cedo. - disse Wesley com um sorriso um tanto quanto constrangido enquanto entrava no carro.  
— Do que está falando? - perguntou Tim o estranhando.  
— Você foi o meu taxista de ontem a noite. - disse Wesley.  
Tim olhou para trás tentando ver o rosto de Wesley, se o reconheceria. Apenas o estranhou ainda mais.  
— Acho que deve haver algum engano, eu não trabalhei ontem a noite. - disse Tim confuso.  
— Eu sei que você deve pegar muitas corridas durante o dia, lidar com clientes mal educados e o nível de estresse da sua profissão progavelmente deve ser alto mas eu me lembro de você, mesmo carro, mesmo taxista, seu nome é Tim, acho que era realmente você ontem. - disse Wesley tentando se explicar de forma meio bagunçada.  
— Desculpa, realmente não sei do que você está falando. - respondeu Tim dando uma pequena risada respeitosa.  
Wesley desistiu de tentar convencer o motorista e tentou focar em seu trabalho, tinha coisas importantes para resolver naquele dia.  
— Se importa se eu ligar o rádio? - perguntou Tim.  
— Não, vá em frente. - dessa vez Wesley respondeu frustrado.  
Tim ligou e passou as estações assim como no dia anterior e estranhamente a mesma voz do dia anterior recitava frases confusas e sem sentido.  
“Por favor, se alguém estiver ouvindo nos tire daqui, nos salve, eles estão destruindo tudo”  
Tim mudou a estação e chegou em uma onde saia uma música nada agradável aos ouvidos de Wesley.  
— Com licença, você pode voltar na estação anterior um minuto? - perguntou Wesley.  
— Claro.  
Ao voltar, Wesley tentou prestar atenção no que o homem estava dizendo e tentar finalmente adivinhar o nome do audiolivro recitado ou seja lá o que era aquilo.  
“Acho que devem ter uns sete ou oito deles lá fora, não temos nenhuma chance, esse é o nosso fim”  
"Espera, o que é aquilo? É enorme"  
Uma segunda voz apareceu na transmissão transmissão, era uma voz feminina que parecia tão desesperada quanto a primeira voz.  
"Eu nunca mais volto lá"  
"Nem eu"  
As vozes foram interrompidas por um enorme rugido estranho parecendo uma espécie de urso sendo pisoteado por um elefante, aquilo era ainda mais estranho. Depois disso o que se ouviu foram apenas ruídos indicando que a transmissão havia sido perdida.  
— Não sei como você consegue ouvir isso. - disse Tim com uma voz entristecida.  
— O que quer dizer com isso?  
— Essa estação, ela transmite a mesma coisa há quatro anos, é uma retransmissão dos comunicadores de um grupo de astronautas de Marte.  
— Astronautas em Marte? Do que está falando? A previsão é que o ser humano só consiga ir para Marte em 2028. - disse Wesley.  
— Não, de jeito nenhum. Conseguimos quatro anos atrás, foi uma coisa muito emocionante, sendo transmitida pro mundo todo.  
— Quatro anos atrás? Em 2006 nós nem sequer tínhamos esperança de ir para Marte tão cedo. - tentou argumentar Wesley.  
— 2006? Quatro anos atrás? Do que está falando? Virou um viajante do tempo? - perguntou Tim com um tom de deboche.  
— Espera, do que você está falando? - perguntou Wesley confuso.  
— Eu é que te pergunto, do que você esta falando? - retrucou Tim.  
Wesley estava intrigado, ele não queria acreditar no que ele diria a seguir, mas aquele dia estava muito confuso e precisava esclarecer o que estava acontecendo.  
— Certo, eu vou fazer uma pergunta estranha. Em que ano nós estamos? - Wesley perguntou tentando parecer o mais sério possível.  
— 2006. É claro. Por que essa pergunta?  
Wesley ficou espantado, no final das contas talvez ele realmente fosse um viajante do tempo, mas como isso aconteceu? Algumas coisas ainda não batiam como o ser humano em Marte quatro anos atrás, isso queria dizer que aquela coisa do radio havia acontecido em 2002, mas algo ainda não estava certo pois o ser humano não havia ido para Marte em 2002, ele sabia claramente, nem mesmo em 2010 que era seu ano o ser humano sequer estava perto de mandar a primeira tripulação pra lá, e também o que o homem do radio queria dizer mandando todos ficarem em casa na noite anterior? Era isso que havia acontecido com ele, quem não ficasse em casa seria mandado para um universo paralelo? Wesley tinha muitas perguntas a fazer mas Tim certamente não tinha as respostas pra elas. 

O carro chegou ao destino, Wesley saiu correndo para o seu escritório para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ao chegar lá viu algo que o deixou ainda mais frustrado, seu escritório não estava ali, ao invés disso haviam pessoas vendendo cosméticos. Wesley voltou para o primeiro andar e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou para trás e se deparou com Tim que estava o perseguindo desde o momento que entrou no prédio.  
— Você não pagou a corrida. - apontou Tim.  
— Me desculpe, minha cabeça está longe. - respondeu Wesley retirando notas de dinheiro de seu bolso.  
Tim contou o dinheiro e caminhou de volta para o seu carro, Wesley foi atrás dele novamente pedindo por outra corrida, ele parecia desesperado desde que saiu de dentro do carro.  
— O que aconteceu com você? Você esta bem? - perguntou Tim preocupado.  
— Eu não sei como te explicar agora, mas acho que de alguma forma eu viajei no tempo e voltei pro passado em uma linha do tempo alternativa onde o ser humano ja foi pra Marte, eu preciso voltar pra minha casa e tentar voltar ao normal. - Wesley disse eufórico e desesperado.  
O jeito que ele disse foi o suficiente para Tim não contestar, apenas ligou o carro e seguiu em direção a sua casa. Assim que passaram pelo mesmo túnel do dia anterior, Wesley sentiu uma atmosfera diferente. Pediu para Tim parar o carro e ele saiu, Tim permaneceu com o carro ligado esperando que ele voltasse para dentro, Wesley olhou ao redor e tudo parecia perfeitamente normal, os carros seguiam circulando pelo tráfego e os pedestres atravessavam a rua. Wesley então voltou pra dentro e olhou para Tim através do espelho que parecia ter uma aparência mais jovial, respirou profundamente antes de fazer a pergunta.  
— Em que ano nós estamos?  
— Em 1999, é claro. A propósito feliz ano novo. - - respondeu Tim.  
Como suspeitava havia alguma ligação entre aquele túnel e aquele carro que fazia Wesley voltar no tempo, ainda não havia encontrado uma resposta concreta. Só sabia que havia alguma ligação entre as duas coisas, só não sabia porque era sempre no passado e sempre em uma linha do tempo alternativa. Apenas concluiu que precisava descobrir como voltar ao presente e a sua linha do tempo original e continuar com sua vida normalmente.  
— Você poderia ligar o rádio? - dessa vez foi Wesley que perguntou.  
— Claro, em alguma estação específica?  
— Na de notícias, se não for incômodo.  
Tim ligou sem contestar, os dois ainda estavam parados no acostamento enquanto outros carros passavam por eles buzinando e os xingando por estarem atrapalhando o caminho. Os dois passaram a prestar atenção nas notícias.  
"Hoje completa um ano desde o desastre que atingiu toda a América Central, uma enorme explosão na região da Costa Rica matando milhões de pessoas espalhando uma enorme radiação por todo o país causando uma completa interdição do mesmo até chegar em um ponto do país inteiro literalmente sumir do mapa"  
— Eu não me lembro disso. - Wesley pensou em voz alta.  
— Como não? Foi uma tragédia, até hoje procuram o responsável.  
Wesley estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, já havia entendido que estava voltando no tempo mas ainda não entendia porque estava voltando em linhas do tempo alternativas.  
— Escuta, você é taxista há muito tempo? - perguntou Wesley tentando buscar respostas.  
— Na verdade eu comecei hoje, você é a terceira corrida que eu pego.  
— E pretende ficar nesse ramo por muito tempo? - perguntou Wesley ainda tentando encaixar as peças.  
— Não, só estou fazendo isso para conseguir um dinheiro extra, sabe enquanto minha mulher esta grávida para ajudar a cuidar do meu filho. - explicou Tim.  
— Certo, eu entendo. Parabéns pelo filho. - disse Wesley tentando não parecer estranho.  
— Obrigado, e você? Tem filho?  
— Não.  
Wesley olhou ao redor pelas janelas, se sentiu um pouco enjoado e teve uma ideia para tentar avançar no tempo ao invés de voltar.  
— Vou fazer um pedido muito estranho, espero que você faça sem contestar. - disse Wesley.  
Tim estranhou a fala repentina mas esperou Wesley completar o que queria dizer.  
— Você disse que começou hoje como taxista, isso significa que se nós atravessarmos aquele túnel de novo e eu voltar mais no passado, Você talvez não seja mais o taxista. - começou a dizer Wesley.  
Tim o olhou com estranheza tentando decifrar de que merda ele estava falando. Wesley suspirou fundo e tentou explicar sem que assustasse o taxista.  
— Pode parecer estranho, mas eu acho que cada vez que atravessamos aquele túnel atrás de nós eu volto alguns anos no tempo. Eu peguei uma corrida com você em 2010, e depois que passamos pelo túnel pela primeira vez eu voltei em 2006, e agora pra 1999. - tentou explicar Wesley.  
Tim não contestou, apenas esperou Wesley terminar de falar.  
— É o seguinte, eu quero que você atravesse o túnel novamente em marcha ré. Talvez assim eu avance no tempo ao invés de voltar. - concluiu Wesley.  
— O quê? Eu não vou fazer isso, eu vou levar uma multa se algum policial aparecer ou algo assim.  
— Não vai, eu reparei que sempre que entramos em um túnel só tem esse carro mas quando saímos é como se os outros surgissem do nada, como se fosse um videogame.  
— Videogame? - Tim estranhou a palavra.  
— Não brinque comigo, eu sei que estou voltando no tempo mas em 99 já exigiam videogames.  
— 99? Não estamos em 99.  
— Mas foi você quem disse isso.  
— Acho que você está enganado, você entrou no meu carro e perguntou em que ano estamos e eu respondi 1964. - disse Tim.  
— Então, como você ainda está aqui? - Wesley pensou novamente em voz alta.  
A radio ainda estava ligada, as notícias agora eram outras.  
"Parece que Adolf Hitler finalmente foi deposto do seu cargo de presidente da Alemanha, agora ele será levado a corte e ser julgado por seus crimes de desvio de verbas públicas, corrupção e lavagem de dinheiro"  
— Corrupção? O que houve com o nazismo? - perguntou Wesley.  
— Nazismo? O que é isso?  
— Foi o regime ditatorial de Hitler, ele foi o responsável pela segunda guerra mundial.  
— Segunda guerra? Não houve nem uma primeira. - disse Tim confuso.  
Wesley estava atordoado com tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo apenas tentou recobrar a consciência e voltar ao seu objetivo de voltar para 2010 onde sua vida seguiria normalmente.  
— Olhe, apenas ande de marcha ré pelo túnel. - reforçou Wesley.  
— Eu não vou fazer isso.  
Wesley pensou que seria bom ter uma arma consigo naquele momento, mesmo que de brinquedo, apenas para ameçar o taxista a fazer o que ele pedia sem contestações.  
— Eu não estou brincando, eu realmente sou um viajante do tempo e quero voltar para a minha época e para a minha linha do tempo.  
— Bom, cada louco com sua mania. - disse Tim.  
Sem fazer mais perguntas, Tim começou a dar marcha ré no carro pelo túnel, como esperado só havia aquele carro no local como se todos os outros veíulos não existissem. Ao chegar ao final do túnel Wesley olhou para Tim e mais uma vez suspirou fundo antes de perguntar.  
— Em que ano nós estamos? - perguntou Wesley.  
— Ainda estamos em 1964, feliz agora? Você não é um viajante do tempo.  
— Errado. Eu sou um viajante do tempo, mas dirigir em marcha ré não funcionou como eu esperava.  
— Podemos seguir a viagem normalmente agora? Eu só não contestei o que você pediu porque o taxímetro ainda estava rodando, então isso significa mais dinheiro pra mim mas você está começando a irritar e estou gastando mais gasolina então eu só quero que você me pague e saia do meu carro.  
— Sim, siga em frente. - respondeu Wesley desesperançoso.  
De alguma forma ele havia saído de 1999 para 1964 sem atravessar o túnel, talvez o túnel não fosse a resposta para suas viagens temporais, era alguma outra coisa. Então teve uma ideia, se lembrou que todas as vezes que atravessava o túnel ele saia do carro e entrava novamente, talvez esse fosse o segredo para se deslocar no tempo. Antes de Tim seguir viagem ele pediu por um segundo, saiu do carro mais uma vez olhou ao redor e as coisas começaram a parecer mais como em 1964 com carros da época, um ar um pouco estranho e pessoas andando de ternos e chapéus na rua fumando livremente como se fosse uma obrigação. Quando voltou ao carro existia até mesmoum cinzeiro ali dentro e Tim estava fumando. O carro seguiu viagem.  
Wesley precisava saber o que Tim tinha a ver com tudo aquilo, pois ele era sempre o taxista independente do ano em que estavam, havia algo de errado com ele.  
— Como vai a sua esposa? - perguntou Wesley, tentando arrancar mais informações pessoais.  
— Esposa? Eu não sou casado.  
— Eu não sei, namorada. Você disse que estava esperando por um filho.  
— Deus me livre de ter um filho. - Tim disse com uma risada debochada.  
Ao chegarem ao final do túnel, Wesley percebeu que havia algo diferente. O carro parecia muito primitivo e andava muito devagar, mal parecia ter um motor e não havia quase nas automatizado era praticamente tudo feito manualmente.  
— Acho que levei uma pancada ontem, em que ano nós estamos mesmo? - perguntou Wesley dessa vez sem parecer estranho.  
— 1929. É claro. - respondeu Tim.  
Wesley imaginou que dessa vez havia ido longe demais, não se surpreendeu. Seu foco agora não estava mais no carro ou no túnel e sim em Tim, talvez a resposta estivesse nele.  
— Quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Wesley.  
Imaginou que com aquela pergunta, independente da resposta de Tim isso faria com que ele revelasse coisas sobre ele sobre quando nasceu, e como podia ficar vivo por todos esses anos.  
— Qual a minha idade? Essa é a parte mais legal, eu ainda nem nasci. - respondeu Tim serenamente como se aquilo fosse algo normal.  
— E em que ano você nasceu? - perguntou Wesley intrigado, talvez finalmente estivesse chegando a uma resposta.  
— 2056.  
Aquela resposta o surpreendeu ainda mais, mesmo na primeira vez que havia pegado aquele táxi, Tim não deveria estar ali ja que ainda não havia nascido. Talvez o problema não estivesse em Wesley e sim em Tim que estava fora de seu plano temporal causando toda aquela confusão, mas ele parecia não perceber isso ou só não se importava.  
— Esse é o último pedido que irei fazer. Avance com toda a velocidade que conseguir por esse túnel.  
O túnel agora era apenas uma pequena ponte em cima de uma travessia de pedestres onde havia alguns mendigos pedindo por dinheiro, aquilo não chegava nem a cinco metros de extensão.  
— Não sei de que lugar você é, mas o carro só vai até trinta quilômetros. Não existe tecnologia pra ir tão rápido. - disse Tim.  
É claro, estavam em 1929. Nos outros anos estavam em uma velocidade bem maior, agora talvez não haveria nenhum efeito ou talvez voltasse somente no máximo um ano ou dois, ainda não sabia se havia alguma relação com a velocidade.  
Mesmo confuso, Tim foi na velocidade máxima do carro que parecia ser mais lento que uma bicicleta, ao chegar ao final do túnel Wesley olhou para Tim que o encarou esperando por uma resposta.  
Wesley abriu a porta do carro saiu e entrou novamente, agora o carro não era nada. Havia desaparecido repentinamente, ele estava apenas sentado em um acolchoado velho que parecia estar ali a muito tempo, não tinha para onde ir mas Tim ainda estava ali de pé olhando para ele esperando por algum tipo de comando. Não havia absolutamente nada ao redor deles, um completo vazio não havia nem mesmo um chão, pareciam estarem pisando em um chão falso que se errassem onde colocar os pés cairiam em um enorme limbo. A única coisa que existia era o acolchoado velho em que Wesley estava sentado.  
— Em que ano nós estamos? - perguntou Wesley com medo da resposta e na dúvida se Tim dessa vez saberia.  
— Fico surpreso em não saber, estamos em -6,4556,788,897,125. - respondeu Tim calmamente.  
Wesley então pensou em fazer uma pergunta ousada, talvez a resposta para o que estava acontecendo.  
— No táxi, seu nome estava escrito como Tim.  
Mas acho que esse não é o seu verdadeiro nome. Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Wesley espantado.  
— Nome? Eu não tenho um nome.  
— Pois eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo e porque você não sabe de nada e está em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, e parece que você perdeu sua memória também e está tudo acontecendo de forma estranha.  
— E qual a resposta? - dessa vez Tim parecia saber do que Wesley estava falando.  
Wesley só havia uma hipótese, ele havia voltado trilhões de anos dessa vez, era uma segunda chance para a humanidade e talvez ele fosse o escolhido para fazer toda essa viagem e fazer o mundo como ele bem entendesse e de forma justa dessa vez.  
— Eu só vou dizer mais uma coisa. - disse Wesley.  
— Pois diga.  
— Que haja luz.  
E houve luz.


End file.
